The major goals of the study are to test the long-term efficacy of family therapy as a part of a drug dependence treatment program and to develop covariates of treatment outcome for the same. Secondary goals include checking the validity of addicts' self-reports and identifying major trends in drug use and in family adjustment patterns over time. The sample consists of 118 families, as follows: 21 addicts' families in paid family therapy; 25 addicts' families in unpaid family therapy; 19 addicts' families in (paid) family movie treatment; 53 addicts in non-family (methadone only) treatment. All 118 addicts were originally involved in a multi-modal drug treatment program, including methadone and weekly urine tests. The method will involve getting follow-up information on these addicts and their families over a four year post-treatment period. "Sets" of interviews will minimally include the addict and both parents. Where appropriate, spouses, siblings and treatment/supervisory personnel (drug counselors, parole officers) will also be interviewed. Urine tests will be taken at each addict interview. Sets of interviews will be obtained at 6, 12, 21, 30, 39, and 48 months post-treatment. The data analysis plan includes: (a) determining differences in outcome among the 4 treatment groups on both individual and family dependent variables; (b) developing long-term outcome covariates from pre-treatment, in-treatment and post-treatment variables; (c) establishing validity parameters of addict self-reports; (d) identifying long-term trends in addict drug-taking and adjustment patterns and correlating these with events within the family; (e) tracking critical events and life changes over time in addicts' families.